I Don't Love You, But I Always Will
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Puck has been in love with the same girl since freshman year. When she may belong to someone else... forever... he can't decided what he should do: The right thing or follow his heart.


"I just can't believe that it's actually happening, you know? That they are actually throwing their life away like this."

Quinn's head bent over and rested on his shoulder. "How could they be so stupid?" She murmured under her breath.

Puck remained silent, looking down quietly at Quinn, before looking back out at the stars. She sighed contently. "I hope my dress is blue."

There was no doubt in the world that Quinn was beautiful; in fact, she was probably the hottest girl at school. And she looked great naked.

But on top of that Quinn, while damaged, was sweet, charming, incredibly smart, and gave birth to the most perfect thing Puck had ever held. Beth, his daughter. Quinn could get any guy she wanted, but she still had chosen him.

But it was a shame Puck didn't want to be with her. It was a shame he kept think of a different girl every night. It was a shame he could never love Quinn because of someone else.

It was a shame the girl Puck loves was getting married to his best friend.

"Hi Puckerman!" Rachel Berry said, walking into the choir room cheerily.

"Hey Berry." He said from his seat on one of the chairs. "You asked to see me…?"

Rachel nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes. Now, I know it may seem odd, but I would love if you could do a duet with me!" She held out a paper, and Puck took it suspiciously.

"Did you and Finn get in a fight or something?" He asked, looking up warily.

"No!" She exclaimed. "No, we love each other, and we are getting married, so no fighting for us."

Puck wondered how she could love someone so stupid at times.

"Then why the duet?" He wondered.

She faltered a bit. "Because, you are Finn's best friend, so I thought it would be a nice gesture."

"I don't by that." He shrugged.

Rachel looked around, and walked swiftly up to him and whispered. "Ok, that's only partly the reason. Will you promise not to tell?"

Puck nodded.

Rachel bit her lip. "Well. I really love this song, and want to perform it, and I know you love it too." She avoided his eyes. "And as much as I love Finn, he isn't as good as a vocal partner for this song." She looked back at him slowly.

"Ah, so you admit I have more talent then him." He shrugged. "I'm down with that."

Rachel pointed a finger at him. "No. I never said that. Don't you twist my words."

"Too late." He grinned.

"Just agree to sing with me Puck." Rachel laughed.

"Fine. But I can't believe you choose this song for me to sing." Puck grimaced a little at the thought of performing this song in particular.

"What are you talking about? It's a great song! You know you are a huge Civil Wars fan. " She mock scolded.

"I am, but it's not something I go around admitting. It hurts my bad ass-ness."

"Still, you love them, so you'll sing with me." Puck couldn't just say no to her smile.

"Of course I will."

Monday morning Puck stood in front of the lass, guitar in hand and Rachel by his side.

"Hello everyone!" Rachel chirped. "As you know, Finn and I are engaged," she ignored the moans. "And Puck and I have a gift for him." She smiled confidently at the confused glances between other glee members. "Since I'm his fiancée and Puckerman is his best friend we thought it might be a nice engagement gift." She offered helpfully.

"Well." Mr. Shue said. "Whenever you want."

"Thank you." Rachel turned toward the crowd again and Puck started on the first chords and lyrics.

"You only know," he sang. "What I want you to."

"I know everything," Rachel closed her eyes, losing herself in the beauty of the music. Puck always admired that about her. "You don't want me to."

"Your mouth is poison. Your tongue is wine." Puck desperately missed the taste of Rachel.

"You think your dreams, the same as mine."

In unison, the two began to sing the chorus; "I don't love you, but I always will."

"I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back."

"The more I give, the less I give back."

"Ooh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise."

Puck looked straight at Rachel, who was looking lovingly at Finn as he sang, "I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you."

Rachel turned to smile at him, before refocusing on Finn. With deflated emotion, he looked back up into the crowd to find Quinn giving them a quizzical look.

"That was lovely you guys. That's for sharing." Puck didn't even notice as their teacher ushered Puck back to his seat next to Quinn, and Rachel back to hers on Finn's lap.


End file.
